Missing
by Rainstorm Amaya Arianrhod
Summary: Fred and George find an album belonging to Sirius, the givers' names signed on an inside page. But if a girl hasn't been born into the Weasley family for two generations before them, why would a girl named Angharad Weasley have known him at Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

The twins pattered down the stairs, towards the kitchen, where Sirius sat with a mug of tea. They carried a heavy album, red-leather bound, gold-tooled. It was dusty and the thick parchment pages were slightly yellowed.

The twins dumped it on the table. Sirius looked up. "Where did you find that?" He put out a finger to trace the letters on the cover.

T-O S-I-R-I-U-S. To Sirius.

I-N M-E-M-O-R-Y O-F P-R-A-N-K-S. In memory of pranks.

L-A-U-G-H-T-E-R R-O-M-A-N-C-E A-N-D Q-U-I-D-D-I-T-C-H. Laughter romance

and Quidditch.

F-R-O-M J.P L.E R.L. P.P. A.W. From J.P. L.E. R.L. P.P. A.W.

"Not important," Fred said briskly.

"What is important-" George began,

"Is the identity of these people," Fred finished.

Sirius dusted the album off.

"We can guess the first four," George explained, and waved a hand to his twin.

"James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew," Fred recited. Suddenly, at the same time, they bent a stern eye on Sirius.

"But." Fred pronounced ominously.

"Who is A.W.?" George inquired.

"And why does she look so much like Ginny?" Fred asked indignantly. "Dad says there haven't been girls for two generations! Ginny's the first in ages!"

With a sigh, Sirius flipped open the book. On the parchment flyleaf, there were a few words and five signatures.

Sirius- Happy 18th Birthday!

James Potter

Lily Evans

Remus Lupin

Peter Pettigrew

Angharad Weasley

"Your father is lying," Sirius said heavily. "He had a sister. Her name was Angharad Weasley."

Fred and George glanced at each other. "Explain."

Sirius turned the page, to find a picture of six people by the lake in the summer sunshine. He moved his finger from person to person as they laughed and waved.

"There's Lily and James. See how much James looks like Harry?"

"Spitting image," George contributed. "Harry isn't a show-off, though. Throwing a Snitch around like that!... Inspired catching, though. I wonder how he got it?"

"That was one habit he never lost. It drove Madam Hooch mad. There's Remus, next to him."

"He still looks tired," Fred noted.

"Remus is always tired. That's Peter- he sat on his wand in fourth year, spent a week in the Hospital Wing..."

"You know, he has the 'inept prat' written all over his face, just like Percy has 'humongous bighead' on his bonce," Fred noted. "I can't see him framing you."

"That's the point, no-one else could either. There's me- and there's your aunt."

The girl in the picture was almost as tall as Sirius. She looked to be as tall and gangly as Ron, with Fred and George's mischievousness. Her hair was tied back with a thick black ribbon, and she was wearing Quidditch robes- red and gold, for Gryffindor. She was trying- and being quite successful –to keep a Quaffle from Sirius, who kept reaching for it. She was smiling at him.

"Angharad looked much like Ginny does," Sirius told them. "Imagine Ginny two or three years from now- that's Angharad. Only taller, and with shorter hair. She played Chaser, along with James."

"What was she best at?" Fred asked.

"Did she play pranks?" George added just as eagerly.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Sirius answered. "And of course she played pranks. How could she not play pranks? Even before she hooked up with Lily, me, Remus, James and Peter, she was responsible for turning every clock in the school an hour forward, turning Snape's hair brightest magenta, putting a Niffler in McGonagall's office... Actually, she was quite a lot like you two. Except she didn't get caught often."

Turning the heavy tome towards themselves, Fred and George moved through the album.

"Most of the pictures were taken by Remus and Peter," Sirius commented, watching.

It was true. Lupin was not always in the photos, but Peter was in them far less often.

_Lily, Angharad and Remus comparing notes._

_Angharad, James, Lily, Sirius and Peter celebrating a win._

_James teaching Peter 'Levicorpus'!_

_James visited by the others after a particularly violent game._

_Angharad and James hexing Snape. _

_Sirius copying out Remus's notes; Angharad doing the same with Lily's. _

_Sirius and Angharad in Care of Magical Creatures._

Quicker than they'd have liked, the twins reached the end of the album. George snapped it shut. They sat back, their eyes on the album. "I want to know more about her," Fred complained.

Sirius reached over the table, mug of tea now empty, and pulled the album over to himself. "We all wish that."

The twins' eyes turned to him now. "What happened?"

Sirius got up and began to tidy the kitchen. "She wanted to be a Quidditch player. Your grandfather didn't want her to, but she'd already had offers from teams around the world. It was the great-grand-daddy of all arguments, apparently. One day her family woke up and Angharad wasn't there."

"Where did she go?" George asked.

Sirius kept his back turned to them. "Nobody knows."

"Oh, come off it," Fred said, louder. "You know."

Sirius turned to face them with a reluctant grin. "I can't keep secrets anymore. I only think I know, though. She used to tell me that she wanted to see New Zealand. She said it sounded beautiful. And I know the Motohora Macaws offered her a place... so I suppose that's where she is. It's a start, if you want to look her up."

"So why doesn't Dad mention her?"

Sirius didn't say anything for a bit. "It's... a little like Percy. Arthur resents Angharad leaving without even telling him, because she trusted him so much. He was really close to her. And then she upped and went without a word to him. Arthur doesn't know I have this."

Address on a letter sent from Owl Office, Diagon Alley, a day later:

To: Ms. Angharad Weasley

c/o Motohora Macaws

Waitangi House

South Island

New Zealand.

Return Address: Fred and George Weasley

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

NE11 5TN

London

England


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here we are- a little more about Angharad.

Disclaimer: Don't pretend you don't know I'm not J.K.Rowling.

**ababababababababab**

"Well hello and welcome to this match, Macaws versus All-Stars!" The commentator stopped, and turned to a red-headed woman in the red, yellow and blue robes of the Macaws. "And, of course, the star of the match- the Macaws' best Chaser- PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR MISS ANGHARAD WEASLEY!"

Cheers and whoops erupted from around the stadium. Angharad Weasley grinned, blushed and waved. "Sonorus," she muttered, and then yelled, "THANK-YOU NEW ZEALAND!"

The commentator smiled. "Of course, as you know, this is Miss Weasley's last match with the Macaws-" awwws reverberated from the red, yellow and blue end- "when she'll return to England. Tell us, Angharad- what brought on this decision?"

The woman thought. "Well, I've played for the Macaws a long time," she said. "I'm coming to the end of a Quidditch career anyway. And I have family back in England- I miss 'em. My brother won't talk to me, but I've been corresponding with my nephews for a couple of months now. I was also offered a teaching post at Hogwarts. Teaching flying and refereeing their Quidditch games."

"So you won't leave Quidditch totally?"

Angharad laughed. "I could never do that."

"How are you getting home? Will you miss New Zealand? Will you ever come back?"

"The Ministry have arranged a Portkey for me. Of course I'll miss New Zealand! Of course I'll come back! I love it here. But my family need me. There are a few old friends I need to look up. Particularly my godson, I haven't been able to contact him for almost fifteen years. He's sixteen soon, I should be there."

The commentator turned back to the crowd. "Well, those are all pretty good reasons. You'd better get downstairs now, hadn't you, Miss Weasley?"

Angharad nodded, and called a few more words down into the arena. "We'll give you the best match the Macaws have ever seen!"

As she trotted down the back stairs to rejoin her teammates, Angharad thought. Her godson. Nearly sixteen. He'd need her. Bill- Charlie- Percy, even- Fred, George- Ron- Ginny... Remus, Sirius. Even if the Ministry... well, the Ministry in England got many things wrong. Dorcas... was Dorcas still alive? Margaret Prewett? Again, she recited her reasons for going home, and again she asked herself- was it enough?

She met the anxious gaze of her Captain with a firm nod and formed up with the rest of her team. They marched out onto the pitch.

"I want a good, clean game!" the referee snapped. "None of the disgusting stunts pulled last time you met. Captains, shake!"

Joanne Hepburn shook hands with Roger Leigh- as expected, he tried to crush the long fingers. Jo smiled brilliantly and pinched him. His mouth formed an O of pain- but more importantly, the referee didn't notice. "Mount brooms. On my whistle-"

"And they're off!" the commentator boomed. "Weasley, Jackson and Hillary- that last a reserve- SPECTACULAR catch from Hillary, who passes it to Jackson, to Weasley- BLUDGER! No, Hepburn's got it. Leigh dives- WEASLEY SCORES! THAT WAS CLASSIC! Ten-zero to the Macaws! And off we go again, the All-Stars' Richardson with the Quaffle, passes forward to Blithe- that was a foolish pass by Blithe, Macaws back in possession, Weasley with the Quaffle, Jackson- Weasley- Hillary- Weasley- WEASLEY SCORES! Twenty-zero, Macaws! Oh, the All-Stars' Smyth has seen the Snitch- will he get it- no! Excellent play from Hepburn, there- HEAVENS, CAN SHE DODGE THAT? THIS COULD BE A DISASTER- but no, Raleigh proving his worth yet again- DUCK IT, LEIGH!"

Angharad smiled, and caught the pitch-perfect overhand pass from Hillary. That girl was a treasure, well able to fill her shoes. Spotting a chance, she saw Jackson hovering near the goalpost, and lobbed it across. Jackson caught it and tossed it into the nearest hoop.

"JACKSON SCORES! Thirty-zero to the Macaws- but, no, Blithe has the Quaffle, Blithe zooming up the field- dodges Bludger from Hepburn- spins- HE SCORES! Thirty-ten!"

Angharad grabbed the Quaffle mid-air and streaked past the referee, throwing it into the middle hoop.

"And Weasley makes that good instantly- forty-ten- but what is going on over there? Powell's seen something! Could it be the Snitch? She dives- MIND OUT GEORGIA THAT'S A BLUDGER- no! Straight under and on she goes! Daring play from Powell- and Smyth tailing her- ah! That's a foul!"

The referee's whistle blew and he awarded the Macaws a penalty. Leigh told his Seeker off for grabbing Lucy Powell's broom tail. Angharad let Kiera Hillary take the penalty ("Can Leigh save it? No! Hillary scores, fifty-ten to Macaws!").

They won. Back in the changing rooms, Angharad could not stop smiling, even as she said her goodbyes and Apparated to Wellington.

"This way, Miss Weasley. Have you used a Portkey before?" the man in Ministry purple pointed her to a squashed Pepsi can.

"Yes."

Angharad touched it. She felt the rushing sensation- when it stopped, she opened her eyes.

She stood in the centre of a circular room. Two red-headed boys- no, young men- approached her. They reminded her of Arthur. "Are you-"

"Angharad Weasley?" they asked.

"Yes," she said, and enjoyed the feeling of having a family again.


End file.
